


Size

by PhaseSkeith



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Trans Shulk, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseSkeith/pseuds/PhaseSkeith
Summary: Shulk had realized there were some advantages to being so much smaller than Egil.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 15





	Size

**Author's Note:**

> Shulk is dick sucking height and I can't handle it.

Shulk had realized there were some advantages to being so much smaller than Egil. One of said advantages was only when he was in the mood, or Egil was, but… That was fine, maybe even for the better.

And it was one of those moments.

Egil, his member free from his pants, standing in front of Shulk who was also standing. As it turned out, Shulk’s head was perfect height to suck Egil off without either of them having to bend or twist at all.

It was nice, made it easy to do something like this anywhere (not that they did, but still). And right now, standing in Egil’s lab, it seemed like the perfect time to get frisky.

...Not really, it was probably against all rules of lab safety, but Shulk didn’t care. Not right now.

He wrapped his lips around Egil’s member to the best of his ability (Egil was ridiculously huge by Homs’ standards, but insisted it was perfectly average for a Machina), and soon enough, got comfortable.

Egil let out a groan as Shulk began to bob his head back and forth and he felt a tingle of excitement shoot through him. Egil didn’t often make noise, so when he did, Shulk found himself getting all hot and bothered…

Well, at least in situations like these.

He twisted his legs together, hand between them as he sucked Egil off, staring up at him as he continued to make noises. The moans, the shaking breaths, all of it drove Shulk crazy, if he was being honest.

He got so into it, he started to choke a bit, hand planted firmly between his now soaked legs. And he just continued like that, shoving Egil’s dick as far down his throat as he could manage until Egil pushed him back gently.

“Calm down a bit, or you’ll die on me before you finish.” He lifted Shulk off the ground with a hum. “Though perhaps we should do something else… Before you get that caught up again.”

“E… Egil…”

His pants and underwear were pulled to the side as Egil whispered into his ear, keeping Shulk’s arousal growing. When Egil penetrated, Shulk let out a strangled mix between a scream and moan, wrapping his legs tightly around Egil.

Against the wall he was pressed, Egil pressing in and out of him at a steady rhythm, his voice filling Shulk’s ears. 

Soon enough, climax rocked Shulk’s body, as Egil came in turn. He pulled out and Shulk slid right down the wall, a satisfied smile on his face. Egil soon enough joined him on the floor, pulling him into his lap.

“Apologies, I… got too excited to let you finish.”

Shulk chuckled a bit. “It’s okay, I enjoyed it, anyway.”

“Ah…” Egil smiled a bit, placing a small kiss on his cheek. “Good to hear that.”


End file.
